


Nick Of Time

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything from Supernatural.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Dean sits on his bed fixing his shoes as Sam walks in holding his laptop.  
Dean glances up quickly when he notices Sam is in his room.  
"I found-"  
"Good morning to you too Sam." Dean says sarcastically as he finishes with his shoe to look to his brother.  
"Morning, I found this story about a man working in an antique shop murdered last night." Sam turns his laptop the picture of the older man on the online newspaper. "John Davis, he left a wife and three children. He was found early this morning from a coworker who was to take over his shift." Sam adds turning the laptop back towards himself to look through the story again.  
"Sounds amazing, what's that supposed to do with what we do?" Dean asks scratching his scruff growing on his jawline.  
"He was torn in fours." Sam answers raising his eyebrows.  
He knew that would spark an interest into his brother.  
"Alright, lets go check it out. Where are we headed?" Dean asks standing from his seat on his bed.  
He walks out his bedroom through the hall to the kitchen where he pours himself a mug of fresh coffee.  
He turns to see Sam still with him, holding onto his laptop.  
Sam crinkles his eyebrows to check for where to go. "Uh. Loveland, Colorado." Sam answers as soon as he finds the small writing.  
Dean nods looking to his brother.  
He takes another swig from his coffee then places the mug down onto the table.  
"Alright, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas we really don't need you coming along, seriously we know how to handle this kind of stuff." Dean says to Cas as Cas walks towards the car.  
"Listen Dean, the man was ripped in fours. This was caused by something strong, something more violent then what Sam or you could handle alone."  
Dean shakes his head looking away from the angel.  
"Dean, Cas is right. What if this thing is stronger then what we're used to hunting. We could really use some help."  
Dean looks back towards the two men.   
He nods while rolling his eyes, he walks towards the driver side.   
As Sam climbs into the passenger side.  
"This time Cas, don't complain about the volume of my music." Dean says starting the car, the engine roaring to life.  
"Then don't play it so loud." Cas answers climbing into the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, Sam and Cas walk inside the antique store. A police officer stopping them.   
The three pull out their badges to proceed to the crime scene.  
"Feds? Since when does a small town murder spark the interest of the Feds?" The officer asks glancing to the badges.  
"Since our captain said so." Dean answers walking past the officer.   
Sam and Cas follow Dean towards the other officers.  
"Officer Jacobs." The officer says walking towards the three men.  
"Agent Smith, this is Agent Roads and Agent Smith, no relation. Can you tell us what in the hell happened here?"  
"Well Miss. Evans found Mr. Davis earlier this morning. He was thrown in four different places, but the biggest pool of blood shows us where he was when it all happened." He answers walking towards the other side of the shop.   
The three men following him.  
"He was here behind the counter of the accessories." He answers watching his step from the yellow tags and the stains.  
"Was there anything stolen?" Cas asks crouching down to look through the accessories.  
"Just one thing, a pocket watch." The officer says.  
"A pocket watch?" Sam asks in confusion.  
"Yeah, Miss. Evans said that the watch had just been sold to them two days ago after the owner had passed." The officer answers noticing another officer calling him over to the other end of the shop.  
"Excuse me fellas." He says walking to the other side.  
"What do you think?" Dean asks looking to Cas.  
Sam takes out his EMF the red lights nowhere in sight.  
"Seams quite odd to me." Cas answers.  
"Not a spirit, no sign of sulfur. What the hell is going on here?" Sam says looking to the other men.  
"Why did they leave everything else except for the pocket watch?"  
"Dean, maybe we could talk to Miss Evans." Cas says while getting up from crouching.  
Dean nods walking towards the front door, Sam and Cas following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've talked to the cops already, I've told them everything I know." Miss Evans says looking to the men standing on her porch.  
"We understand miss but it's okay we would like to hear it one last time." Sam answers sweetly.  
Miss Evans nods walking into her house the three men walking inside.  
Dean closes the door behind him.   
They walk into the living room, her iPod playing moonlight sanata on her ihome. She turns it down a little so she could talk to the agents.  
"Where do you want me to start?" She asks sitting down on her chair in the corner or the living room.  
The three men walk towards the couch, they all sit at once.   
Dean fidgets on the couch, his brother trying to scoot over to give his more room on the small couch they all share.  
"When you arrived to the shop." Cas says gently.  
"I had the morning shift, I told John the day before that I would take his shift because it was my brother in laws birthday. I left the shop at five that afternoon John taking the late shift. I normally work the late shift, we close at eight everyday. This morning I walk inside, but before I notice him laying around the room. I notice this feeling that brings me chills."  
"Cold spots?" Dean asks.  
"No, this feeling of peace." She answers looking to Cas for an answer. Her eyes remain on Cas.  
Cas nods, his eyebrows furrowing closer together.  
"Did you smell anything, like sulfur?" Dean asks.  
She looks away from Cas her eyes going to Dean.  
"I smelt the strong smell of blood, nothing else." She answers fidgeting in her chair.  
"Talk to us about the pocket watch that was stolen." Sam says changing the subject.  
The girl nods, she looks to Sam her eyes then trailing down to the floor.  
"The watch was beautiful, it was gold with a long gold chain. The hands in the watch were made of what looked to be small bones. Really small bones." She shakes her head. "I didn't know bones could be so small, maybe the watch maker carved them to be that small." She adds looking to each of the agents.  
Sam's eyebrows crinkle together, Dean nods his head in understanding.  
Cas clears his throat to get the girls attention once again.  
"Did the pocket watch have a black diamond in replacement for the number six?" Cas asks scooting up in his seat his body almost off the couch.  
Her eyes glisten with recognition.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" She asks sitting up.   
She looks to Cas for his answer.  
"It's been lost for some time." He answers his eyes looking away while he squints to understand what is going on.  
"Do you have cameras in that area of the shop? Did the cameras catch the footage of what happened last night?" Sam asks getting the attention from the woman.  
"We have them everywhere, but they didn't catch any of the scene. How could that happen?" She asks trying to make sense of it.   
Her eyes glance back to Cas, he grins at her to help her feel at ease.  
"We'll need to find out." Dean answers standing from his seat on the small couch.   
He fixes his suit jacket. "Thank you Miss Evans, if we need to speak again about anything here's my card. Call me." He winks.  
The girl blinks away the flirt, her eyes going back to Cas as he stands.  
"Will do." She answers looking back to Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you have to make it sound like you were hitting on her?" Sam asks glancing to Dean in the car.  
"What? She didn't look disappointed." Dean says with a smirk.  
Sam shakes his head in anger. "That's so you, hitting on a girl who has just experienced horror in her life." Sam says trying to make Dean understand.  
"The girl had her eyes on me the whole time." Dean says as he loosens his tie around his neck with a large smile on his face.  
"Actually, she was looking at me." Cas says leaning closer to the front from the backseat.  
"Shut up Cas!" Dean and Sam say in unison.  
Cas sits back looking down as if he were in trouble.  
"We need to find out why the cameras didn't catch anything that happened." Sam says changing the subject.  
"I'll go take a trip to the police station, the footage should be there by now. Cas do you think you could look around at the shop with Sam?" Dean asks as he looks to Cas in the rear view mirror towards the Angel.   
"Why do I have to go, why can't I go with you?" Sam turns to Cas. "Not that I don't want to be with you Cas, just why can't I got to the station with you?" Sam looks back to his brother.  
"Cas might need help there, four eyes are better then two." Dean answers pushing the gas, the car speeds up.  
Sam shakes his head again.  
"Lets meet up at the cafe in town, I'm starved." Dean says driving to the shop.   
As soon as he drops his brother and the angel off, he heads straight to the station to watch the security cameras from the scene.  
"Agent Smith, you're missing your friends." The officer says as soon as Dean walks into the station.  
Dean smiles. "They went to question miss Evans." He lies.  
The officer nods in understanding, the officer walks over to Dean.  
"How could I help you agent?" The officer asks placing his hand in his hip.  
"Just wanted to take a look at the security camera footage." Dean answers as the officer looks towards one of the rooms.  
The officer nods.   
He starts to the back of the room Dean following behind.  
"It's the weirdest thing, I watched it so many times but can't put my finger on it." The officer says as they walk inside the room.   
A small tv sits on a end table a VHS resting under the tv. The officer pushes the VHS tape in the player, he walks towards the chair behind the desk.   
The picture turns blue before the antique shop appears on the screen.  
Dean watches as the black and white camera shows the different angles of the shop.   
Mr. Davis walking around the room as if to be locking up the place.   
The front door opens, the camera start to go fuzzy as soon as the suspect walks inside the store.  
Mr. Davis turns around to acknowledge the other person.  
He nods and walks to the other side of the room towards the accessory case.   
Mr. Davis takes out the pocket watch after the suspect sees what he was looking for.   
As soon as he hands the pocket watch to the suspect the cameras go black.   
The next thing the camera show is the man walking away with the pocket watch with blood covering his body from his actions.   
The man walks out the store.  
Dean blinks to understand what had just happened.  
"It's a man, the suspect we're looking for. Dark hair, button up shirt, jeans. You couldn't see him very well from the fuzziness of the video but it's a man." The officer says leaning back on the chair.  
Dean nods his eyes looking to the tv again.  
"The question is how did he cut him up?" The officer asks looking back to the small tv.  
Dean looks away to try and understand what they were dealing with.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean walks into the cafe to see Sam and Cas waiting for him in the middle of the crowded restaurant.  
Dean takes a seat across from the two men.  
"So did you find anything there?" Dean asks taking a sip of Sam's ice water.  
Sam rolls his eyes taking his water away from Dean as soon as Dean almost finishes the glass.  
"Nothing, not even a damn hair. The place was spotless when we got inside. They must have cleaned it all up. What about you?" Sam asks placing the glass of water out of Deans reach.  
"The camera went black when he murdered Mr. Davis, we saw that we're dealing with a man. He didn't have glowing eyes, nor did he have black eyes. He walked inside, the camera going fuzzy. It's not a demon or a shape shifter." Dean says looking away from the men to look to the waitress approaching.  
The waitress walks up to the table.  
"I'm Susan I'll be waiting on you today, I already got the other two orders what could I get you?"  
"A bacon burger heavy on the onions with extra fries, I also would like a beer." Dean orders as he starts his magic on the smiling woman.  
"Sounds good, I'll bring that right up." She answers walking away.  
"How could a man tear up a human with his bare hands?" Sam asks taking the untouched water in front of Cas.  
"Now, here's the question of the night. How did you know what the watch looked like?" Dean asks Cas as he leans over the table just a little.  
"I don't think this is a good place to answer that question." Cas answers looking to Dean.  
Deans eyebrows furrow together.  
"It's a room full of loud people. I think you'll be fine." He says as soon as the waitress walks up with his beer.  
"Oh, God bless you." He says as she smiles and winks to Dean as she walks away to help another table.  
"We're NOT alone." Cas says slowly leaning against the table closer to the brothers.  
"What?" Sam asks starting to look around.  
A loud crack of thunder and lightning causes the room to light up.   
Sam and Dean close their eyes quickly.   
As soon as the light returns to normal the room is covered with bodies laying on the ground.  
Dean looks around afraid for Sam's and his life.  
Cas look around the room to see a young woman standing in the middle of the bodies.  
"Who the hell is that?" Dean asks as he looks around the room.  
The woman walks up to the men's table. A smirk on her face.  
"You should wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you. You just killed this whole room." Dean says angrily.  
"Relax, they're only asleep." She answers the smirk remaining on her face.  
"Who are you?" Sam asks.  
"Not who, what?" Dean asks.  
"She's an angel, I'm just trying to see who you are." Cas says as he squints towards her.  
"I've been listening to everything you all have been saying, I'm trying to help." She answers placing her hands on her hips.  
"Help who?" Sam asks.  
"Now if I answered that, that would spoil the fun."  
"Tell us what you really want?" Dean says angrily.  
"Like I said, I'm here to help." She answers standing straight.   
She looks down to Cas her eyes looking into his.  
"Adina." Cas says as soon as he recognizes her.  
"Castiel, took you long enough. I didn't think you would recognize me."  
"How did you-" Cas starts.  
"Whoa whoa, you know her?" Dean says ready to punch the woman standing next to their table.  
"Listen, we need to get out of her in about five minutes. Do you think we could ask questions later." Adina says as she starts to walk away towards the front door.  
She turns around and sees that the guys haven't moved from their seats.   
"Today!" She shouts.  
Cas stands up and walks towards the new angel.   
Dean looks to his brother, he knew he would have to trust Cas' instincts for the angel.   
Sam follows them out the door as Dean slowly climbs off his chair.   
He looks to the kitchen knowing his burger was in there.   
He walks towards the door but not before taking a handful of someone's fries off their plate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen, we need to find the pocket watch before it gets into the wrong hands." Adina says standing in the corner of the hotel room her arms crossed over her chest.  
Cas sits on the the chair near the front door, his hands resting on his lap. Sam siting on the bed looking to the woman in the corner.  
Dean looks to Cas then back to the other angel. He couldn't believe he left the cafe for this nonsense.  
"Seriously, you still want your stupid hamburger. Fine." She snaps her fingers a meal laying on the table waiting for dean to devour.  
"How did you-" Dean starts.  
"Uh, angel." She answers flatly.  
"Huh, you might be growing on me." He smiles as he sits to start his meal.  
"Charmed." She says looking away from the older brother.  
"Listen Adina, I think you and I need to have a chat." Cas says standing from his seat. He opens the front door and waits for her to walk out first.  
She starts to the door and passes him by to walk out in the hall.  
"How did you find us?" He asks after he closes the door.  
"Castiel, it wasn't like I had to search for you. I heard you were looking for something special, I just came to help." She answers placing her hand on her hips.  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust you!" He raises his voice.  
She rolls her eyes and starts to walk back to the door.  
"Adina!"  
She stops her feet glued to the floor. She turns to look back behind her shoulder, anger clear in her eyes.  
"I warn you, using your powers on me. I could destroy you before you could say halo. Let me go, now!"  
"Not before you give me the reason." Cas says walking closer towards her.  
She blows away the few strands of hair that fell on her face as she turned to look to the other angel. She clears her throat to answer.  
"You want an answer. Here's a good one. I'm an angel, you should trust me."  
"That's no answer." He says squinting his eyes towards her in irritation.  
"What did you want to hear? I've got friends in high places, you need to believe me. Psh, I have better things to do then to explain myself."  
Cas releases her from the floor and walks back inside the room but closing the door before she could walk in.  
"Castiel! Just know I could find you." She shouts from behind the door.  
"Hey! Would you two shut up. People are trying to sleep!" A man shouts from inside his room.  
Dean finishes off his burger and looks to the angry angel staring at the closed door.  
"Ex girlfriend?" Dean asks dipping his fries in ketchup.  
Cas looks to dean with irritation on his face.  
Sam stands from the bed and walks towards the bathroom.  
"Do you think we should trust her?" Sam asks.  
"I'm not so sure, she's not like she used to be." Cas answers turning towards the younger brother.  
"We'll need to keep an eye on her if we plan on working with her." Sam says walking inside the restroom.  
"You're not actually thinking about working with that psycho bitch?" Dean asks a large bulge of food sitting in the corner of his cheek.  
"Dean, she could help us find the watch. She might be crazy but she might actually help."  
"Sam's right, she could help. We just need to make sure she doesn't do anything that would put us all in danger."  
"Do I get a say in this?" Dean asks throwing his arms out.  
Cas turns to look at the exasperated older brother.  
"Two against one."  
"Real fare."  
"Don't be a sore loser." Sam says behind the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas sits in the chair in the corner of the hotel room as the brothers sleep peacefully.   
He knows Dean hates it that he watches him sleep but it made Cas feel at peace.  
Sometimes he wishes he could sleep just to have a real dream. Just once.  
The sound of wings entering inside the room causes Cas to look away from the brothers to see Adina standing in the middle of the room.  
"How do you-" he starts.  
"Shhh, you must be quiet. You won't want to wake up the babies." She whispers.  
Cas walks towards her and pulls her into the bathroom.  
"You need to talk to me now! How do you have your wings?"  
"Uh, angel." She answers moving to sit on the toilet lid.  
"No, we all lost our wings as we all fell." He answers slightly raising his voice.  
"What are you talking about?" She asks as concern takes over her features.  
Cas tells her what had happened and let her know she couldn't have her wings anymore because all the angels have lost their wings when they fell.  
Adina stands quickly from her seat on the toilet, she blinks quickly trying to calm herself.  
"How did you not know?" Cas asks watching her every move.  
"I've been here, I've been on earth for a while. I was sent on a mission to find. Well, the watch."  
"You must have heard everything with our angel radio."  
"I shut them out a year ago when I was sent on the mission, I didn't want to keep hearing them talk about what was going on up there and telling me I had a deadline. I work in my own pace, I told them I would get it done."  
"Not to be rude but you're a bit slow."  
"All in good time Castiel." She answers.  
"Adina, why did they let you out?"  
"They needed help, they lost their best recruit."  
"Who?"  
"You, you were always gone with your favorite human boys. They needed help, they knew I would do it but they really wanted you. They lost hope as soon as you did your own thing, so they sent me knowing it was a risk. I told them I would do it and not make them regret it. I'm out because they trust me." She says looking around the bathroom as if she were talking to an audience.  
"I could help, I could help you with your wings." She says.  
"You can't."  
"Oh, but I can. When I find the watch and I will, I could go back and take them all back." She says looking through the brothers bathroom bags.   
She finds a nail file and starts to file her nails.  
"Angels can't work the watch, you know that. Only the one who can work the watch-"  
"Is the one with honor, trust and loyalty. Yeah yeah, I know." She interrupts pausing on her filing.  
"So how could you help?" He asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
"I know the person who can use the watch." She answers filing her nails once again but with a smirk on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas walks out of the bathroom towards the corner of the room.   
He looks to the brothers knowing he needs to wake them but doesn't want to knowing they haven't slept very much in a few days.  
Adina walks out of the bathroom as if she just drank a load of liquor.   
She leans against the doorway of the bathroom and lets out a loud scream.  
The brothers jump up in their bed from fright.  
Adina laughs loudly holding her hand against her chest.  
"What the hell was that about?" Dean asks hollering to the laughing angel.  
"Wake up call boys. Nice to have you awake, now it's time to talk about the watch."  
"Couldn't you have woken us up another way?" Sam asks rubbing his eyes.  
"I guess I could have, but what fun would I have?"  
"You're a real bitch." Dean says throwing the blankets off of his legs.  
"Must watch your mouth when you talk about an angel, you could end up losing your tongue." She says as she flicks her wrist towards him. Dean gasps loudly, his hands reaching his throat.  
"What did you just do?" Sam shouts running towards his brother.  
"I just took his tongue from him, didn't think he needed it much."  
"Give him his tongue back, Adina." Cas says very sternly.  
Adina rolls her eyes and flicks he wrist once again.   
Dean clears his throat and sticks out his tongue making sure he really had it back.  
"Don't do that again!" Dean shouts.  
"Don't curse at me." She answers looking at her nails.  
"Back to what you woke us up for." Sam says sitting on his bed.  
"The pocket watch is a very important object that must be found immediately."  
"Okay, what's so special about it?" Dean asks.  
"It's time." Cas answers shortly.  
"For?" Sam asks.  
"No, stretch. What Castiel is trying to say is that the pocket watch is time itself. Only one is supposed to keep track of time but lost it after the one of you goofballs started the apocalypse." She looks to Dean.  
Dean rolls his eyes knowing it was him who accidentally started it.  
"So, who is to have it once we find it?" Sam asks.  
"We'll sadly the normal owner has sadly passed from old age, lets just say that time really flew out of his hands." Adina says walking towards Castiel her arm wrapping around his shoulders. She laughs loudly, her own joke causing her to double over.  
Cas rolls his eyes and looks to the unamused brothers.  
Adina clears her throat.  
"Oh come on, that was a good one." She says to the brothers then looks to the angels wrapped around her arm.  
Cas moves away from her touch. He grabs his trench coat that is laying in the chair.  
"Should we search for the watch?" He asks looking to the brothers.  
"Don't need to, I've located it but just need to get there. I thought maybe if I could get you boys to help we could find the new time keeper."  
"Why didn't you just use your wings?" Castiel asks.  
"Wings? What do you mean wings?" Dean asks.  
"She still has wings?" Sam asks as he stands from his seat on the bed.  
"I do." She answers placing her hand in her hip.  
"Do they work?"  
"Of course they work, how do you think I got to you three so quickly." She answers with a smile.  
"Then why do you need us?"  
"I don't need you, I just thought since we're looking for the same thing we could do it together." She walks to the middle of the room her hand moving as she speaks.  
"Why?" Sam asks walking towards the bathroom and stopping in front of her.  
"Cause teamwork is important, stretch." She answers placing her hand on his arm.  
Sam looks down towards her hand touching his arm.   
She moves it off quickly, sensing he didn't want her touching him.  
"Alright, where do we need to go?" Castiel asks putting on his trench coat.  
"The man who stole it from the antique store, his name is Mark Reynolds. The angel possessing him is Andrew. He's working for wait for it, the one, the only horrible Metatron."  
"He's mortal now, he can't be Andrews leader."  
"Listen Castiel, he might be mortal but Metatron he always has his way. He's the reason I've been searching so hard, he want to use it to stop time."  
Cas looks down to his shoes in worry. He blinks quickly looking back up.  
"We must find Andrew now!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean drives the car towards Marks house, Adina keeping tabs on him for weeks now.   
Cas leans towards the front with the two brothers.  
"Step on it Dean, Metatron must lose."  
"Not just lose, we must finish him off once and for all." Adina says sitting next to Cas.  
"I'm going as fast as I can." Dean answers.  
"You know, this is my first automobile ride." Adina says with a small chuckle as she touches the leather seats.  
Dean looks to her from the rear view mirror. A smirk coming across his face as he sees the new angels sweet personality.  
Cas looks over towards Adina, his eyes looking her up an down.  
"See something you like?" Adina asks with a hint of flirtation.  
"How long have you been on earth?" Sam asks Adina.  
"Over a year, I've been to fifteen different states. I've lived in the woods of Georgia for a couple months. I've been taken in to someone's house because they were vary nice. Good people. Helped me, 'explore my horizons.' As they would call it."  
"Meaning?"  
"You know, the man would try to touch me while his girlfriend was away. After he put his hand on my rear I just decided to lay it on him."  
"Did you?"  
"No, I just blinded him. Might have even taken his hands."  
"Adina, why didn't you call for help?"  
"I'm a big angel, I could take care of myself."  
Dean looks to Sam his anger in the man trying to touch a helpless angel in that way not sitting well with him.  
"Take a right, I could smell his cologne."  
"What are you a blood hound?" Dean asks taking a right.  
"I'm an angel, not a canine."  
"I was, never mind."  
They drive down the street until they reach the house she says is his.  
"Hold on, I could smell him but something else is there." She says as she disappears from the backseat.  
"So Cas, she seems like she's into you."  
"My focus is in one thing, and that's the watch."  
"She's ruthless, sweet, outgoing and naive. Kinda like you when we first met you."  
"I was never sweet."  
"You are now." Sam adds.  
Adina comes back inside the car covered in blood.  
"What the-"  
"Language!" She shouts to Dean.  
"Adina why are you covered in blood?" Cas asks.  
"He's dead, Mark has been killed. Andrew is dead. The watch is gone." Adina says as she blinks back her anger. "That few months of waiting wasted in a few hours." She says touching her face in disappointment. The blood smearing onto her face.  
"Ewe, you're gonna need that cleaned." Dean says starting the car as he drives to a gas station.  
Cas climbs out of the car as he takes Adina to the bathroom to wash the blood away.  
"Adina don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't know that was going to happen."  
"Doesn't matter, I've lost the watch once again. Metatron could have it for all I know. This is on me. A human is dead because of me, Andrew is dead." She says as Cas cleans the blood off her face with a wet paper towel.  
She looks into Castiel's eyes, her eyes glistening from her pain.  
"I've been on this earth to long." She says as she looks away from the other angel.  
"I've been here longer then you, soon you'll start to understa-"  
"I do, that's the problem. People, humans their very unkind, unclean, ruthless. They will do anything for one thing just in the moment."  
"Not all of the humans are like that." Cas answers as he finishes cleaning off her face.  
He throws the paper towel in the trash across the room.  
"Dean and Sam are not like that." Cas adds as he walks backwards to let Adina move.  
"They can be at times. I was watching, I know." She says walking out of the bathroom to the car the brothers are waiting in.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrive back to the hotel, Dean and Sam bringing in a bag of food from the hamburger place they stopped.   
They climb out of the car and start to the hotel.   
Castiel looks to the other angel her eyes looking everywhere else but him.   
Adina stops in the middle of the hall as soon as they reach the room.  
"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to feel so bad." Sam says to Adina when he notices how down she looks.  
"It's not okay, I don't know where to look anymore. This is on me, I messed up."  
"Adina, we'll find it." Castiel says trying to help.  
Dean opens the door to the hotel room, they all walk inside. Dean sits at the table to eat his meal. Sam walks inside the restroom to wash his hands.  
"Listen, how did you find the watch in the first place?" Dean asks as soon a he takes a large bit of his food his question muffled.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand the question, I was to busy watching the dead cow roll around in your mouth." Adina points out with a disgusted look on her face.  
Sam walks out of the restroom with a smirk.  
"She's got you there, why do you always wait to talk after you take a bite of your food?" Sam asks moving across the room to sit by his brother to eat his salad.  
Dean rolls his eyes and waits for the angel to answer him.  
"I saw the sign." She says as she leans against the wall.  
"Did it open up your eyes?" Dean asks with a smirk.  
"My eyes were open." She adds.  
"Come on, you know what I'm talking about." Dean says his smile disappearing slowly.  
"I don't understand?" Adina says glancing to the men in the room.  
"I saw the sign, Ace of Base." Dean answers his eyes looking to the confused faces in the room. "How do you not know that song?" Dean asks starting on his food again.  
Sam smiles.  
"The question is, how do you know that song?" He smirks as he takes a bite of his salad.  
"Okay, fine. Yeah, I sometimes have a down fall to pop music. So sue me." He answers slightly turning red.  
Sam chuckles and shakes his head.  
"What were the signs?" Cas asks walking towards Adina.  
"That's the problem I had, they changed. They weren't big signs, they were so small that I almost missed them every time. The last one was when an hour was replayed." She says looking into Cas' eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asks sitting up in his seat.  
"I was sitting at a cafe people watching, I remember faces, names, smiles. I sat there for almost the whole day but one of the hours I realized that I've already lived through. I saw the same people walk by, they did the same thing they had done earlier, nothing changed. That's when I realized I was close to the watch."  
"Are you telling me nobody realized they did the same thing?" Dean asks as he finishes eating his burger.  
"Humans wouldn't notice." She answers her eyes looking into Deans.  
"Adina, you said you knew the new holder of time." Castiel croaks out.  
"I did." She eyes Cas.  
"Then why don't you help us go to him so we could keep him under our wings."  
"Pun intended?" Dean asks his eyebrow rising.  
"What pun?" Cas asks.   
Both angels turn to the brother confusion on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean, Sam and Cas drive to the location Adina had told them to go.  
Cas looks around the area as they drive by stores and houses.  
"Are you positive that were going the right way?" Sam asks again as he looks back to his brother. His eyes filled with concern.  
"For the seventh time, yes this is the right way. Adina said so herself." Dean answers his eyes on the road.  
"It doesn't look right, she said to pass the blue house with the large white windmill in the front yard. I haven't seen that house yet, I think you took a wrong turn." Sam says looking out the window towards the houses their quickly passing by.  
"I haven't, we just haven't made it to the house yet." Dean looks to his brother with irritation in his voice.  
"Dean I think Sam is right. I think you took a wrong turn earlier." Cas says looking around the neighborhood they're driving through.  
"Not helping Cas!" Dean hollers.  
Cas looks away from the driver to look around outside.  
"Dean, I think you should turn around." Sam starts.  
"Shut up Sam!"  
"Dean, where are you going?" Adina asks when she shows up next to Cas.  
"Oh thank God." Sam says rolling his eyes when he sees the other angel.  
"I told you to go towards the house with the white windmill, you passed it about twenty minutes ago. What are you doing?"  
"He's getting us lost, that's what he's doing." Cas says his voice deep.  
"Fine, do you want to drive? I'll gladly let you drive the damn car if you have a problem with me." Dean snaps pulling over to the side of the road. He stops in front of a house the people living there outside enjoying a nice spring day.  
"Dean, just turn around." Sam says trying to get his brother to calm down before he became to angry.  
The father of the house hold stands from his seat on the patio, his eyes on the four in the car.  
Dean climbs out of the car, he slams the door his face red with anger.  
"Shit." Sam whispers under his breath.  
The man of the house walks towards them.  
Adina opens the door her eyes on the man, she climbs out of the car.  
She places her hand on Deans shoulder.  
"Excuse me? Why did you stop your car in front of my house?" The man asks.  
"Sorry sir, my friend just needed to get out of the car to stretch his legs. We don't want to bother you." Adina answers the man, her hand lingering on Deans shoulder.  
"You're on my property, you need to move your car elsewhere." The man snaps.  
Sam opens he door and climb out of the car. His eyes on the man.  
"We'll be leaving soon man, just let our friend-"  
"Did you not hear a word I just said? Get off of my property or I'm calling the cops." He yells his wife and children standing at the patio as they watch their father defend their house.  
"Listen sir-" Cas says coming out of the car.  
The man walks up to Cas, his face inches from his.  
"Get off my property!"  
Adina walks towards the man, her eyes going to Sam and pointing to Dean. Sam walks towards Dean. She walks up to the man, her hand pulling Cas back.  
"Get your face away from my friend." She says getting into the mans face.  
"Adina." Cas says holding onto her arm.  
"You better back off lady." The mans wife shouts.  
"Or what? You'll hit me too?" Adina says her eyes looking right into the mans eyes.  
The man backs up his face filled with fear.  
Adina smiles her left eyebrow raising.  
"That's what I thought." Adina says looking away from the man to look towards her new friends.  
Dean and Sam talk with Cas as he finally decides to sit in the passenger seat to let Sam drive.  
They get theirselves situated in the car as Adina looks back towards the man.  
"Thanks for letting us park here, we're leaving now."  
"And don't you come back." He hollers as she turns away.  
Adina stops behind the car, she turns quickly her eyes dark with anger.  
"Adina, no." Cas says as he rolls down the window to stop her. "Don't, leave him alone."  
Adina looks to her friend, her anger subsiding.  
She looks back to the man as he backs up.  
"I will destroy you." She whispers towards the man. She disappears leaving the man in fear.  
Sam starts the car up and turns around to head to the house.  
"Where did Adina go?" Dean asks.  
"I don't know, maybe she's gonna meet us at the house." Sam says driving in the right direction.  
As they drive towards the house the car becomes silent.  
The music turned off earlier from Dean turning it off to fight with Sam about knowing he was going in the right direction.  
Cas sits quietly in the back his eyes on the road ahead.  
The sound of wings entering inside the car causes Cas to look away.  
"Turn left!" Adina shouts to Sam.  
Sam swerves from the fear of Adina shouting.  
"Holy sh-"  
"Language."  
Sam turns left quickly as they reach the blue house.  
"You scared me." Sam shouts.  
"You? She scared the entire car." Dean declares.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I found her."  
"Her?" Dean asks looking back towards the other angel.  
"Yes, she's a girl. Woman actually. She in her late forties." Adina answers.  
"How do you know?" Sam asks driving slowly through the neighborhood.  
"She's called to it." She answers simply.  
Cas looks towards the other angel his eyes looking her up and down.  
"What took you so long?" Cas asks his eyes looking to her smooth face.  
The angel slowly looks to the other angel her eyes hiding something.  
"Adina?" He questions.  
"Oh, nothing in particular."  
"Adina."  
She puts her head down knowing she couldn't lie.  
"Fine, I did a few things to that husband back there." She answers as if it were nothing.  
"Did you kill him?" Cas asks quickly.  
"No, I didn't kill him. I wished I did, but no."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I just taught him a lesson. How he shouldn't hit a woman and his children. I taught him a very good lesson." She looks to the angel, a smile coming to her face. "That should be the last time he lays a hand on his family." She looks away towards the road ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam pulls over in front of a large house, wind chimes hanging, flowers decorating the flower beds, a grey 95 Lincoln town car parked on the driveway.   
The men look out the window to the house, looking for any sign of the woman.  
"This is a nice place, looks like a decent woman lives here." Dean speaks softly.  
"It's her mothers house, she lives her ever since her divorce. I've been watching her for sometime." Adina adds moving to open the car door.  
"Adina wait, you sure she's here?"Castiel asks grabbing onto Adina's hand to stop her.  
Adina looks down to their touching hands.  
"She's here, she's inside as we speak. Watching the television."  
"Good enough for me, lets go talk to the gal." Dean says opening the car door.  
"Listen Dean you're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you talk to her dressed like an everyday average joe, I'm in a nice tan suit and so is Castiel. We'll deal with it." Adina says climbing out of the car and stopping Dean.  
"Come on, why else are we here?"  
"Not to be rude but I thought that maybe you would just give Castiel the ride, which you did." She answers.  
"This is stupid, you wasted our time just for Castiel."  
"Just?" Adina stops her hand on her hip. "Just Castiel?" She snaps.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Castiel the one to pull you up from hell, wasn't he the one to help try to stop Michael from killing your lucifer possessed brother, didn't Castiel help you solve some of the other hunts, wasn't Castiel there when you needed him, didn't Castiel walk you through troubles, wasn't Castiel there in times of trouble! Castiel wants to be here to help, he isn't just some tree topper that you leave to be dusty, he isn't just some hunk of meat! Castiel is more then that, he's not a JUST!" Adina finishes with a lot of emphasis at the T.  
Adina walks towards the sidewalk waiting for Castiel to follow.  
Cas looks to the brothers, his eyes shocked from her blow up.  
Dean closes the door sitting inside the car his eyes rolling as Castiel stands up and walks towards Adina and the house.  
"Did an angel just up one on you?" Sam asks with a small smile on his face.  
"She did, I'm not sure how to proses what just happened."  
"I think she likes him." Sam says looking to Dean.  
Dean looks to his brother then back towards the house the angels disappeared into.  
"Should we trust her?"  
"Has she made us feel like we shouldn't trust her?"  
"I don't know Sam, an angel pops up out of nowhere like a ninja and tells us to trust her just because we're searching for the same thing." Dean looks back to his brother. "I don't know man, how did she even know what we were looking for?"  
"I already told you, I heard you talking about the thing I was looking for and just decided to work with you three." Adina answers inside the backseat if the impala.  
Dean and Sam both jump from the surprise of the angel.  
"Don't do that!" Dean shouts placing his hand on his chest trying to calm his racing heart.  
"So I see you still don't trust me, that's fine. I get it."  
"Adina it isn't that-"  
"I mean after all we've been through." Adina interrupts Sam.  
"We just met you yesterday." Dean says under his breath.  
"I get it." She says again as she disappears.  
"Well that was weird." Dean says looking back to the house noticing Cas walking out of the house with the woman.


	14. Chapter 14

They start driving back to the hotel, Cas sitting next to the very quiet woman.  
"So, you said that this was for my protection?" The woman speaks into the very quiet car.  
"Yes, for your protection from what we believe to be killing people." Cas answers.  
"Are we going to the station?" She asks as she looks to Cas for answers.  
"Not exactly." Dean answers the woman before Cas could say a word.  
"Then where?" She asks with confusion in her voice.  
"Since we're not really from here, we're staying in a hotel. We have another agent who's there waiting with a room." Sam lies not really knowing where Adina went.  
"Okay, so I'll have all four of you keeping me safe."  
"Yes ma'am." Dean says looking back toward the woman.  
She smiles.  
"Cas call Adina, make sure she got the room okay." Dean says while watching the road.  
Cas blinks blankly towards Dean.  
He looks away as the woman looks towards him.  
He starts searching for his phone by patting his pockets.  
"Sure thing." Cas says smiling towards the woman once he finds his phone.  
He scrolls through the call list.  
That's when he realizes he doesn't have her number.  
He places the phone against his ear and starts talking trying to contact her on her angel radio.  
"Adina, just want to let you know we're on our way back to the hotel. So let me know if you got the room." Cas says trying to sound exactly like Dean or Sam would.  
He moved the phone away and smiles towards the woman.  
"I left her a message. She should answer me soon."  
"Good, so ma'am. What's your name?" Sam asks looking back quickly.  
"Uh, don't you know? You had to find me." She says her confusion back.  
"Of course, Margaret. We he usually like asking the person himself so he doesn't forget." Cas says with a smile.  
"Oh, I see." She says.  
Dean looks to his brother and smiles back to the woman.  
As they sit there, Cas covers his ears quickly as his angel radio starts up.  
"What do you mean room? I was not told to get a room." Adina answers.  
Cas quickly pulls his phone out and puts it to his ear.  
"The room Adina, you need to get a room in the hotel."  
"We never discussed this." She says  
"I understand, you must get one because we three are male and you are a female so you are gonna need to share a room with Margaret." Cas says into his phone.  
"How am I to sleep in a bed with the woman, I do not sleep."  
"Two bed would do just fine."  
"How am I to pay?"  
"Use your card."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Cas rolls his eyes.  
"Adina, use your card."  
"Cas let her know that the station will pay her back if she uses her own money." Sam says.  
"Sam told me to tell you that the station will pay you back if you use your own money." Cas repeats.  
Adina gives up on the angel radio and flys into the car. She keeps herself invisible from all the humans in the car to see her.  
Cas looks to his left at Adina, irritation on her face.  
"So you want me to what?" She asks.  
Cas smiles into the phone before he hangs up.  
Cas starts to speak inside his head, Adina hearing every word.  
"Oh I get it." Adina says quickly before disappearing from the car back to the motel.  
"She's getting the hotel room now. She misplaced her wallet but to reassure you all she found it and is buying the room for the night." Cas says with a smile on his face.  
"Good." Dean says quickly before stepping on the gas harder to make the car go faster not wanting to be in there any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

When they finally arrive to the hotel they see Adina waiting by the boys room.  
Dean turns quickly towards Sam, watching as Sam roll his eyes.  
"What the hell is she doing right there?" Dean asks taking his key out of the ignition and opening his door.   
The three other passengers opening the doors and stepping out of the car.  
Adina smiles seeing the four of them walking towards her.  
"Finally, I thought you all got lost again." She smiles winking towards Dean. Dean rolls his eyes while he takes the hotel key out his pocket and starts opening the door.  
"Adina this is Margaret." Sam introduces.  
"I know we already met in her mother house, nice seeing you again ma'am." Adina says with a smile.  
"How, how did you get here so quickly. You were with this lovely man how did you get across town so quick?"  
"Taxi." Sam answers for Adina.  
"Yes it was a taxi. It was really fast wasn't it, kinda like it flew." Adina smiles.  
Sam and dean rolls their eyes. Dean opens the room door and walks in with the others following behind.  
"I see. Did you misplace your wallet in the taxi?" Margaret asks.  
Adina looks to the woman in confusion, her eyebrows creasing together.  
"Yeah that's where she lost it but lucky for her the taxi wasn't to far." Cas says.  
"Lovely." Margaret smiles.  
The brothers sit on the edge of their beds, Margaret moving towards the chair at the table.   
She sits while Cas walks near the wall his eyes landing quickly on Adina standing near the bathroom door.  
The room goes quiet.  
Adina clears her throat. "Tell me Margaret what caused your marriage to end?" She asks with wonder in her voice.  
The woman gasps in shock of her question.  
"Adina you don't ask questions like that!" Sam shouts in anger. "I'm so sorry ma'am, Adina doesn't have a filter." He apologizes.  
Margaret blinks back angry tears.  
"So ma'am tell us about yourself." Dean speaks.  
The woman opens her mouth but closes it quickly confusion on her face.  
"If you know things about me, why do you keep asking questions about me?" She asks.  
"Uh, well."  
"We uh."  
Margaret stands quickly her hands going to her hips. "Okay, I'm so confused. Either you tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving." Margaret shouts.  
"Ma'am please hear us out." Sam stands his hand going out to reach for her.  
She pulls away not wanting to be touched. She starts towards the door to run away but Adina stands in front of the door before Margaret could reach it.  
"How did you? Okay who are you people?" She asks with fear in her voice.  
"Ma'am please just listen, you need to have an open mind." Sam says touching the woman on her shoulders.  
"Tell me who you are!"  
Adina rolls her eyes before she takes two steps towards the woman grabbing the woman by her arms.  
"Adina!"  
"Listen Margaret, you are in danger this is why we took you away from your home. Someone is looking for you cause you are next in line."  
"On a hit list?"  
"Sure we'll call it that, tell me Margaret have you felt this warm feeling in the pit of you stomach that would make itself known random times of the day?"  
The woman nods quickly.  
"It's calling to you, it's been calling to you cause you're then next in line."  
"Next in line for what?"  
"To be the keeper of time." Adina answers letting Margaret's arms go.  
"I don't understand."  
"Listen to me, I'm an Angel of The Lord. Castiel here is also an Angel of The Lord and these brothers here are trying to keep you safe from other angels that are trying to take you and make you use the pocket watch so you could go back in time and change history."  
"This is ridiculous, do you think I'm going to believe this cockamamie story?"  
Adina rolls her eyes before she touched the woman's forehead with her index and middle finger. She shows the woman all she knows of the situation.  
The woman throws herself back onto the floor, he gasps filling the air. The brothers moving quickly to help the woman up.  
"What did you do to her?" Dean asks.  
"Just made her believe, I showed her the truth."  
"Ma'am, are you alright?" Sam asks the woman his hands touching her face softly.  
"She, she's not lying." She answers her voice dripping with shock.  
"Now she understands." Adina adds looking to the brothers.  
Cas walks towards them his hand touching the woman's shoulder.  
"Adina and I are only here to protect you, so tonight we will be staying in the room with you to make sure nobody comes to find you."  
The woman nods in understanding.  
"How about you three head to the room, she looks like she's ready to pass out." Dean says helping the woman walk towards the door with the angels.  
Cas grabs the woman by her arm and helps her out of the hotel room to head towards the other room.


	16. Chapter 16

The woman lays asleep in the bed, the covers draped over her; covering her from her shoulders to her feet.  
Adina sits on the window ledge while Cas sits on the chair in the corner of the room.   
His eyes occasionally sneaking glances towards Adina.  
Adina sighs with boredom hitting her like a freight train.  
Cas looks over towards the other angel. His blue orbs looking her body up and down.  
Adina stands to her feet and starts to pace the floor slowly.  
"What are you doing?" Cas asks her in a very quiet whisper.  
"Just stretching out my legs, my vessel was begging for me to walk around." She answers.  
Cas smiles softly understanding what she's going through.  
"It's so hard to believe once I had a vessel to hold me. Not saying this isn't a vessel but knowing that I still had someone else inside with me."  
Adina stops her pacing to look towards the dark haired angel.  
"She was a sad girl." She looks down to her vessels body. "Short too. Can you believe she's only five foot tall." She adds looking up to the angel.  
"Why was she sad?" He asks standing and slowly walking towards her.  
Adina shrugs softly. "Her family disowned her after she quit high school. She was bullied for years and asked so many times for help but nobody would listen to her. Except for me. I heard her cries, I heard her everyday needing someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. She just needed a friend." Adina says softly wrapping her arms hugging her vessel. "She just needed someone to care for her again." Adina adds looking to the trench coat angel.  
Cas nods trying to understand.  
"How long have you known your vessel?"  
"Well I've known her for about seven years, she was bullied in middle school and high school. She was ready to end it all until I spoke to her using another vessel. She needed help so I did what I had to do. I told her if she was really having such a hard time in high school that she should just leave." Adina shakes her head. "I didn't mean for her to drop out or for her parents to disown her but once that happened she called for me again. And I was there to help her through the tough times. She told me that she owed me one but I told her that I was an angel and that we don't need favors but she just shrugged and said but if you ever do need me I'll do anything to help." Her green eyes look into his blue orbs. "She finally found herself, she got her GED and went to college. She studied hard and became a dental assistant, she was doing so great for herself until I got the call to help look for the pocket watch. I knew who I could go to, I knew which vessel to use. I showed up to her in my original form one night while she was asleep. She said yes right away."  
"That's the reason why nobody is looking for her?"  
"She quit her job earlier that week from some crazy drama she told me about. It's very personal so I'm not going to share that with you." She says softly starting her slow pacing.  
Cas nods in understanding watching the angel pace the floor.  
"Adina."  
She stops her eyes looking into his quickly her eyes covered with curiosity.  
"Yes Castiel?"  
Cas opens his mouth to speak but before he could let one word out Margaret sits up in her bed panting loudly.  
Adina and Cas turn towards the woman concern in their eyes.  
"What wrong?" Cas asks walking towards the woman. He touches her shoulder trying to figure out whats wrong.  
"It's burning." She groans out doubling over in her bed.  
"It's the watch, it's calling to her." Adina says walking towards the window watching for any sign of the other angels.  
"What can I do to help here?" Cas asks his voice concerned.  
"Nothing really you could do, just stay by her side." Adina answers watching outside the window.  
The woman groans again, she sits up trying to stand.  
"No no Margaret, just stay in the bed."  
"I can't, I need to use the restroom." She groans trying to make herself move out of bed.  
Cas grabs her by her arm to help her up.  
"Please hurry. I feel like I'm gonna toss my cookies everywhere."  
"When did you have cookies?" Cas asks his eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Just another way of saying she's going to be sick." Adina answers.  
Cas helps her to the restroom.  
"Hold her hair back." Adina says looking back towards them.  
Cas does as he's told, watching the woman empty out the remaining stuff she had in her stomach.  
"That looks like it's not very much fun." Cas says looking away from the sight.  
"It's not!" The woman shouts before emptying out her stomach again.  
"They're here." Adina says turning around fear in her eyes.  
Before she could run towards the other two in the restroom she gets thrown back onto the wall. Three angels kicking the door open.  
Metatron walks inside the hotel room a large smile on his lips.  
"Miss me?" He asks before taking a deep breath. "I could see the pocket watch is having an effect on its new owner." He says chuckling while looking toward the bathroom.  
Cas stands straight his angel blade falling into his hand.  
"Hello Castiel, I could see that you've missed me." Metatron says with a smile on his face. "Now why don't you do us a favor and take a step aside and let us get Margaret here."  
"Not happening!" Dean says kicking the ex angel to the ground. "Stay down you hobbit reject."  
Sam runs in walking towards Adina.  
"Here take my blade." Adina says her blade falling into her hand.  
Sam grabs her blade and starts to the other angels. He stabs one of them in the chest, bright white light filling the dark room. He drops the body to the ground ready for the next while Dean starts searching for the pocket watch in Metatron's pockets.  
"Where is it huh? Tell me where it is!" Dean shouts frantically searching for the watch.  
"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Metatron says chuckling.  
Dean takes out his gun from the back of his jeans. He points it against Metatron's head and cocks the gun.  
"Give me one good reason not to do it?" Dean shouts his anger clear in his face.  
"You're gonna need me." He says.  
"Screw this." He goes to press the trigger when he's thrown against the wall. His gun landing far from where he's stuck.  
He looks around quickly noticing the other angels are dead on the floor, he looks to Metatron. His confusion on his face while Metatron climbs up to stand.  
"I don't understand, how are you doing this? You're human."  
"I'm not, she is." He points.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel still in the restroom looks over towards Adina. Her hand outstretched towards Dean.  
"Adina, what the hell?" Sam asks.  
"I knew you were a trader bitch." Dean says angrily.  
Adina walks towards Dean her face filled with anger.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate the curse words." She says kicking Dean.  
"Adina, how could you?" Cas says walking towards the doorway of the bathroom.  
She turns quickly her eyes landing on his. Her eyes slightly showing regret.  
"She's been mine all along, and you boys didn't see it." He chuckles. "Hell she's had the watch with her all along."  
They turn towards her their eyes growing angry.  
"We trusted you." Sam shouts.  
"I guess that proves it, never trust a person that is the same height as bilbo." Dean says.  
"Enough with the short jokes we get it, Adina grab the new host." Metatron says.  
Adina walks towards the bathroom her hand moving out to push Cas to the wall.  
She grabs the woman by her arm and pulls her into the middle of the room.  
"We'll done." Metatron smiles.  
Adina looks to the filled room, her eyes landing on Castiel's face.  
His anger and disappointment visible.  
"Alright Adina, lets do what needs to be done." Metatron says taking his hand out and waiting for Adina to place the pocket watch in his hand.  
Adina looks to the short man then back to the angry faces.  
"Adina, give me the pocket watch." Metatron says determination in his voice.  
Adina looks to the short man before grabbing the pocket watch out of her pocket.  
"Why are you doing this?" A voice speaks inside of Adina.  
Adina takes a step back feeling her vessel fighting inside of her.  
"Stop, you need to let me do this." Adina says.  
Everyone in the room watches in confusion as she talks to herself.  
"I made a decision to help you, I did it for the greater good why are you choosing the opposite?"  
Adina places her hands onto her head as she starts to sway back and forth.  
"Why?"  
"Stop!" Adina shouts. She opens her eyes noticing the confused eyes on her.  
"Adina, give me the pocket watch." Metatron says again.  
Adina places her hand onto Margaret's shoulder and holds the watch in her hand.  
"I'm sorry, I was told to bring something back to heaven, and that what I'm going to do." Adina says before disappearing bringing Margaret with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean, Sam, Cas and Metatron stand in the hotel room still shocked on what just happened.  
"That bitch! She tricked me!" Metatron says looking to the other men in the room.  
"You're not the only one, we thought she was trying to help then she tricked us but then she was telling the truth. I'm still kinda confused." Dean says walking towards Metatron before grabbing him by his collar.  
"Looks like we need to have a nice chat about how you wanted to take over time." Dean says pulling Metatron by his collar and starting to walk out of the hotel room.  
"Wait wait, hear me out."  
"I think we heard enough from you." Sam says following his brother out the door.  
Sam turns noticing Cas still inside the room.   
Sam walks back towards the room stopping by the front door.  
"Cas come on, we need to go." Sam says softly to the angel.  
"She lied." Cas murmurs softly his eyes reaching the tall brother.  
"Yeah she lied but then she didn't lie, doesn't make any sense."  
"Why didn't she just give it to heaven when we got Margaret?"  
"I think she wanted to show Metatron that he doesn't own her." Sam answers walking inside the room and helping the confused angel.  
Sam places his hand onto the angels back, walking the man out of the room.   
Cas walking behind the tall man still wondering why she did what she did.  
\----  
Above Earth, Adina stands in a empty office room in heaven. Margaret sitting on a chair in the room.  
She paces the floor listening to the woman inside her head fighting with her.  
"You tricked me, you tricked your new friends, you tricked yourself. How could you do something like that?" The girl asks.  
"Please I had to do what I needed. They'll understand sooner or later." Adina answers inside her mind.  
The door to the office opens up and a woman walks in holding a glass case.  
"We'll hello, I see you brought our new holder. Hello there." The woman smiles to Margaret sitting on the chair looking around the room in awe.  
"May I ask a question, what I did was that a bad thing?" Adina asks wanting to know so she could go back down to earth and apologize.  
The woman sighs before looking to the short angel.  
"Listen Adina, what you did was very rude and uncalled for."  
"But I-"  
"You wanted an answer and I'm giving it to you. It was wrong, you don't make humans believe something and do the opposite. You tricked them." The other angel answers placing her hand on her hip.  
"I was supposed to trick them. Well I was supposed to trick Metatron more but I just decided to do exactly what I was doing. Does that make sense?" She asks clutching onto the pocket watch.  
"Not a word of that makes sense Adina. And for that you will be punished."  
"What? Why?"  
"You broke one of many laws."  
"I-"  
"4,732 to be exact. You must be put away for you doings." The angel pressed a button on her desk. Tall men angels showing up right next to Adina.  
"Place her inside a cell, but before you do. Make sure the vessel is released back to earth. Safe and sound." The woman says.  
They both nod grabbing onto the short woman's arms.  
"Adina before you are dragged back to your cell would you please hand me the pocket watch." She says taking a step away from behind the desk and walking towards the small woman.  
Before I give you back the watch, I need to know what rule I broke."  
"You escaped your cell, no angel is to escape and when they do well they will never see the outside of their cell again." The Woman answers grabbing the pocket watch from Adina's hand.  
"That's all wrong you took me out of there. You asked me for help! I didn't escape you opened the cell door for me!" Adina shouts while the men start dragging her out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean, Sam and Cas head back to Kansas with Metatron in the trunk of the impala.  
The rumble from the engine the only sound, they haven't spoken a word about what had happened earlier back at the hotel. Not really wanting to discuss the lying woman any longer.  
Dean couldn't believe an angel could do something like that, how could an angel lie?  
"I once lied to Sam and you for a few months." Cas says glancing towards the older Winchester.  
Dean shakes his head. "Stop reading my mind Cas, it's just creepy!" Dean shouts. Cas remains quiet as they continue driving down a dark street. Dean pushes harder on the gas, the car speeding up. "Lucky for us the way Dean drives we'll be back in Kansas in no time." Sam says with a slight chuckle.  
Dean smirks knowing his brother is right and that he also was trying to make the whole hit and miss situation better.  
Dean turns to look towards his younger brother to answer his comment.  
Sam keeping his eyes directed towards the road ahead, notices a black figure in the middle of the street.  
"Yeah, well you'll be happier when you're sleeping in your own-"  
"Dean stop!" Sam and Cas both shout in unison.  
Dean slams the breaks, the sound of the tires screeching on the black asphalt.  
They notice that the figure in the street happens to be a wandering woman.  
The headlights reach the woman's face, they notice the woman standing in the street is Adina her eyes filed with fear.  
The brothers and angel climb out of the car, Dean's face filled with anger.  
"Got a lot of nerve showing up here!" Dean shouts to the woman as he walks in front of the car; grabbing onto the extra angel blade from the hotel that he placed in his jacket pocket.  
"Dean, calm down." Sam says walking behind his brother.  
Cas slowly walks towards them, his eyes on the scared woman. Watching her every move.  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you here and now!" Dean shouts again pulling back the blade ready to stab her.  
The woman raises her hands to defend herself, before closing her eyes getting herself ready for death. "Dean stop!" Cas shouts placing his hand onto Dean's shoulder.  
"Why?" Dean asks his anger trembling in his voice.  
"Cause that's not Adina." Cas answers looking to the man his eyes skimming their faces. He looks to the woman once again seeing her fear visible on her features.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asks bending down to see the short woman.  
She shakes her head with tears in her hazel eyes.  
Dean puts the angel blade away trying not to scare the woman anymore then she already is.  
"What do you mean that's not Adina?" Dean asks glancing towards the woman then back towards the angel.  
"This is her vessel, Adina must have been extracted from her body.  
"How?" Sam asks helping the woman up to her feet by her shaky hand.  
The woman excepts Sams help, her fear taking over her as she hugs herself to the taller man.  
"An angelic extraction is a very painful process, what they do is take the Angel itself and pull them out of the vessel. Using tools to pluck the angel out. Sometimes it could take an hour or even longer."  
"Pulling them from?" Dean asks glancing to the short woman.  
"From their mouth, but sometimes to make it worse they pull them from the abdomen."  
The woman snuggles closer to Sam. "It's okay, nobody is going to hurt you." Sam says softly rubbing her back gently.  
Cas walks towards the woman, his hand grabbing onto her wrist gently.  
"No!" She shouts into Sam's chest as she tries to get her wrist free from his grasp.  
"Easy, he's not going to hurt you." Sam whispers.  
Cas looks over the woman, not seeing anything.  
"What's your name?" Cas asks the woman his deep voice clearly confused.  
"Lauren." She answers and turns her head slightly, glancing towards the blue eyed Angel.  
"Castiel?" She says recognizing the Angel.  
"Yes." He says nodding as she leaves Sams arms to cling to the Angel.  
"It was horrible, they took us into a room. Adina kept clawing at the floor just to stay inside of me." She looks to her nails not seeing the way there were ripped up like they were back in heaven. "She turned everything in, gave them the watch and Margaret but they still did what she was fearing." She says as tears fall from her eyes.  
"What did they do?" Cas asks.  
She looks into his eyes, large tears falling onto her cheeks.  
"They took her out of me, the pain was horrific. They weren't gentle, weren't kind. They're punishing her for what she did."  
"Good." Dean says.  
"Not good, they put her back in her cell for a crime she didn't commit." She answers.  
"They can't do that!" Cas replies angrily.  
"What was her crime?" Sam asks the shorter girl.  
"Escaping her cell." Lauren answers the taller man, her eyes turning towards Dean. The man not seeming to care what she has to say.  
"She must have lied again." Dean says shaking his head.  
"She wouldn't have lied about that, also she was screaming that they were wrong because they let her out to help." Lauren says eyeing the older brother.  
"Maybe she did." He repeats.  
"listen to me, Adina may have tricked all of us but she wouldn't have escaped her cell. She was asked to help ad that's what she thought she was doing. They're holding her in a new cell, a cell where she will not be able to see the light of day again. Do you really think she deserves a sentence like that?" Lauren asks.  
Dean looks away knowing the short girl was right, the Angel might have lied and tricked them but she didn't deserve to be put away like that.  
"What can we do?" Dean asks Cas wanting to show the short girl that they needed to help Adina.  
"It looks like we're going to save Adina." Cas answers glancing towards the brothers before walking back towards the car.  
Dean and Sam nod, their little case about a pocket watch has just extended to a biblical game of hide and seek.  
Sam walks with the woman by his side, they all climb into the impala ready for the next part of the hunt.  



End file.
